Mercenary's Life
by ninjaxbunny
Summary: Hikari Takiko never belonged anywhere, an outcast. Naruto, Shino, Sai, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, and Gaara are deadly mercenaries. Trying to accomplish a mission while taking care of an annoying kid tends to cause trouble. AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay well, most people agreed on the 'Mercenary's Life' was a more interesting and wanted that story, so here you all go. C: well actually before I start, I want to say that 'Heaven' was supposed to be a bit more interesting. I just couldn't get my thoughts out, so yeah, I don't know.

Mercenary's Life

Profile

Name: Hikari Takiko

Age: 17

Eye color: gold

Hair color: shoulder length black

Abilities: skilled in medicine and nursing

CHAPTER ONE: Life isn't as kind as you would expect

Takiko's POV

"Get up you lazy girl!" a shrill voice yelled. I groaned and turned over in my 'bed.' The shrill voice started yelling again. "Get up now or I'll beat you till you're black and blue!" I sat up groggily and muttered, "Yes mother." My mother left the room huffing and yelled back, "Hurry and clean the house you lazy child!"

I left the warmth of my bed and showered. I then slipped on the rough fabric of the brown dress, put on the white apron, and tied my hair into a low ponytail to keep it out of my face.

My name was Takiko, I'm seventeen years old, I work as a maid in my foster parents' hotel, and I'm despised and hated. I never understood why though. Everyone threw me looks of terror and fear. No one wanted to be my friend. When I was little, none of the parents ever let me play with their kids. The kids, made fun of me for my strange eye color and called me a demon that would curse them all.

I grew up without friends, without a real family, but the forest made up for it. Our village was bordered by a forest and that was where I found comfort. I loved the forest more than anything. I would go there to sing and dance whenever I could. It was my sanctuary.

After deathly hours of working, I left the hotel and headed towards the woods. I walked silently and ignored the stares the villagers were giving me. I lived with this kind of treatment all my life.

When I made it to the woods, it was already dark. I sat in my favorite clearing humming to myself. The words escaped my lips. (A/N: this is the French version of 'only hope' by Mandy Moore.)

_Il y a une chanson qu'est l'intérieur de mon âme. C'est le l'un que j'ai essayé d'écrire maintes et maintes fois encore je suis éveillé dans le_

_froid infini Mais vous me chantez maintes et maintes fois et par-dessus encore_

_Donc je pose ma tête de retour en bas et je soulève mes mains et prie pour être seulement le vôtre je prie_

_pour être seulement le vôtre je sais maintenant que vous êtes mon seul espoir_

_Me chanter la chanson des étoiles. De votre galaxie dansant et riant et riant encore Quand il se sent comme mes rêves sont si me_

_Chante loin des projets que vous avez pour moi par-dessus encore_

_Donc je pose ma tête de retour en bas, et je soulève mes mains et prie pour être seulement le vôtre je prie_

_pour être seulement le vôtre je sais maintenant que vous êtes mon seul espoir_

_Je vous donne ma destinée je me tous vous donne je veux que votre symphonie Chantant dans tout que je suis en_

_haut de mes poumons je donne lui soutient_

_Donc je pose ma tête de retour en bas, et je soulève mes mains et prie pour être seulement le vôtre je prie_

_pour être seulement le vôtre je prie pour être seulement le vôtre je sais maintenant que vous êtes mon seul_

_espoir_

I stopped singing as I heard a sound. I stood up and looked around. Nothing was there.

I was about to get going when someone clamped their hand over my house. By the calluses and the rough feeling, I knew it was a man. His breath was hot on my ear as he whispered, "Well look at what he have here. A sweet little wood nymph singing. What's the matter sweetheart?" The man gave a bitter laugh then spoke a little louder, "Eh, boys look at what I found!"

With my exceptionally good vision, I saw four other men come out of the woods. My eyes widened. I knew what was going to happen. I wasn't stupid. Actually, I was smarter than most people. I started to struggle in the rude man's hands. His grip only tightened.

I felt tears prick at my eyes. I wouldn't let this happen. I struggled harder and finally, an idea hit. I bit him. I bit his hand hard enough to draw out blood. It must have hurt because he immediately let go screaming. I fell to the grassy floor and ran.

"Don't let that bitch get away! Get her boys!"

My eyes adjusted to the darkness so I could run. The fear of getting caught pushed me to run faster. I ran faster than I ever thought possible. I was afraid. I was just a village girl. I didn't deserve this fate.

I didn't pay attention to where I was running and tripped over an uprooted part of a tree. I fell to the floor and hurt my thigh. They came running and pinned me down. The man from before, stood above me. "I was going to let you enjoy this, but now, I'm going to get fucking pay back bitch."

I tore the worn fabric of my dress and tears fell down my face.

"NO! Please someone! Help me!"

"No one gonna hear out way out he-." His voice hitched in his throat suddenly. On his lip, blood began to fall. The horrific man was thrown off me and into a tree because I heard a smack.

The men that had pinned me down ran away in fear. I closed my eyes awaiting my death that would come. When it didn't come and instead I felt soft fabric fall on me, I opened my eyes, and gasped.

Before me stood the most gorgeous man I had even seen. His black bangs hung on the side of his face and his dark eyes bore into my gold ones. I slowly sat up and looked down at myself. The dress was torn down to my navel and was practically unrepairable.

The soft fabric that had fallen on me earlier was actually a long sleeved shirt that was would probably reach my knees. I slipped on the shirt and realized that it belonged to my savior. I looked up only to see him walking away.

"Wait please!" He did not stop.

I ran towards him and grabbed his arm. He suddenly stopped and stared at me. I gripped his hand and asked, "Please, may I know the name of the man who saved me?"

He did not answer, but tried to remove my hand. His hands were calloused and warm. I refused to let go. I frowned when he glared at me.

"Please, I only ask for you name."

His hand released my wrist and then for the first time, he spoke.

"If I tell you, will you let me go?"

I gave a small nod. He looked me straight in the eye and said, "Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

Then with a bright smile I said, "My name is Takiko and thank you for saving me."

I released his hand and continued, "As thank you…"

I closed my eyes and stood on my tip toes and leaned towards him. My lips slightly brushed against his. I stood back down and bowed to him and whispered a last thank you, and then turned and ran home in fear of getting into trouble.

I ran faster and faster towards home not wanting to get into more trouble. I was going to get a beating from dad because I ruined the dress. It wasn't as if it was really expensive. Actually they really didn't care. All they wanted was a reason to beat me.

It was as if I never belonged here and I was always such a burden. My parents had never taught me how to read and write, so I taught myself. When I was four, I met a traveling doctor. He sparked my interest in medicine and nursing, so I studied and read all about medicine and all kinds of medical procedures. It was hard, but I wanted a future for myself. When I find a husband, I'll marry him and leave this place. I wanted to be free from here.

I ran towards the small hotel and snuck in through a window. It would have all gone well if I didn't knock down a vase.

_**CRASH!**_

My mother and father came in with a stick. The fearful face of my mother soon disappeared and was replaced with anger and hate. She took the stick and repeatedly hit me.

"You stupid girl!" She screamed and screeched like a banshee. She hit me so many times I felt numb afterwards. She left me there and walked away. I felt tears prick at my eyes. It was the same as always. I wanted to grow up normal, but with my eyes like this; I would never be able to find a suitable husband and leave this hell hole. I would still be scrubbing floors and cleaning toilets at the age of eighty!

I would leave here one day. That's a promise.

Little did I know, my promise would soon be fore filled.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercenary's Life

CHAPTER TWO: Bound for life

It was morning and I was out shopping for eggs. It had been more than two months since I met that man in the woods. I still kept his shirt and wore it sometimes. I made myself a pair of pants so in some way, I looked like a boy. My hair, which reached my shoulders were just a bit longer. I would soon have to cut them. My eyes still sparkled like the sun and all its glory.

Today was one of those days where I did where his shirt and my make shift pants. My hair was tied in a high ponytail and I had a pair of brown worn sandals on.

I walked about and picked up other things for dinner. It was just another of those pointless things I was forced to do. I was inspecting some of the apples when I over heard some older women gossiping about a beheading.

"Hehe, I heard he was very handsome!"

"Oh but he killed Shiro! That's such a sad thing."

"I heard they caught more than one. They're all really handsome. Oh if only I was single."

I rolled my eyes and thought, 'How pointless. They're just babbling nonsense.'

Although, somewhere within me, a spark of curiosity lit up; considerably handsome, killed a man? This all rang a bell.

There was more than one.

My brow furrowed and then I sighed. 'Now or never I guess.'

I headed towards the town square where all the beheadings and trials happened.

When I got there, there were a large number of women trying to catch glimpses of the criminals. I rolled my eyes again and muttered, "Love sick idiots and their fantasies."

I shoved and pushed my way through the large crowd till I made it to the front. When I got there, I nearly fainted at the sight of the so called criminals.

There stood on the platform was the same man who saved me two months ago. His features and attire looked very much the same since the last time I saw him; which consisted of a loose black tank top, a pair of long brown pants, and strange shoes I had never seen. However, there were cuts, scratches, and bruises all over his body. As if he had been in some sort of a scuffle.

There were others too. On his left was the feminine man I had ever seen. He had chocolate brown hair that fell across his back and was tied into a low loose ponytail. He had some kind of white attire and his eyes were the most beautiful pearl color I had ever seen. Through the thing fabric of his clothes, I could make out a very well toned and muscled body.

A man with blonde hair and a childish face stood behind the feminine man. His electric blue eyes shone with defiance and anger. His clothes consisted of a lot of orange. I didn't understand why, but in a way…it made him look like a fag.

The man to the right of Sasuke looked very much like him with the exception that his hair was longer and his eyes were red. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and black baggy pants.

Another man with black spiky hair and sun glasses stood behind him. To his left was a man with very bright red hair and teal eyes. On his forehead was a tattoo of some sort that read 'love.' Finally to the right of the man with sun glasses was a man with short black hair. His shirt was a bit short and exposes his stomach. His black pants hung loosely on his waist.

All of them were dangerously handsome and very intimidating.

I watched as a judge came out of the doors to my right. He walked up to the platform and stood behind a podium.

"Let the hearing commence." He said in his all powerful voice. I frowned. Why were they here anyways? Then a thought struck me; they were being convicted for the murder of that man who tried to rape me. That was totally unfair!

**Sasuke's POV**

The judge walked over us and started explaining the regulations of the trial. I just wanted to slit his throat and get out of here. Unfortunately there were guards surrounding us and plus, we had no weapons.

Naruto cursed me under his breath while he glared at the judge.

"Neh, Sasuke bastard, why are we being blamed for something we don't even know about?"

I frowned. That was right. I didn't tell them my encounter with that girl.

I wonder if she was here. This was her home. My eyes scanned the crowd, but I didn't find her anywhere.

The judge started talking again.

"Do you Uchiha Sasuke, deny the fact that you _murdered_ one of our townsmen with no reason at all?"

I frowned and snorted. "I had a pretty good damn reason. He was trying to **rape** a girl." Many gasped and startled looks crossed the crowd.

Over looking first part of my sentence he continued. "Then without further ado, I pronounce you and your followers guilty and to be beheaded on the spot. Summon the executioner!"

My older brother, Itachi, cursed under his breath and looked at me.

I frowned and said, "Not my fault they're idiots."

The executioner came onto the platform and the guards forced me to kneel. This was it, I was going to die. Things were just getting good in life too. My brother and the rest of our little group were well known mercenaries. If only I had minded my own business and continued on my way.

He raised his axe and readied the strike. He swung his axe down and I closed my eyes. Millimeters before the axe cut my neck…

"STOP! I PLEAD FOR THEIR LIVES!"

A voice cut through all the roar of the crowd. It went eerily silent. The judge looked up and asked loudly, "Who pleads for the lives of these lowly men?"

The crowd began to split and a girl with black hair and golden eyes stood before myself and my fellow friends.

The judge looked at her and said, "Come closer girl. What is your name?"

I stared at her. Then realization hit me. This was the same girl I had saved two months ago.

'What the hell is she doing?' I thought bitterly. She had caused us enough trouble already.

**Takiko's POV**

Lord help me I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I walked up the platform trying hard not to look scared.

"Hikari…Hikari Takiko is my name." I managed to say without stuttering. I stepped onto the platform and stared at the judge.

He looked me in the eye and said, "Takiko, you do know that by pleading for their lives means that you will be forever bound to them?"

I nodded and said, "I know very well what it means to plead for their lives."

He nodded and asked, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen your honor."

"Do your parents know what you're doing?"

I paused. Did it matter? No not really.

"My parents don't need to know, nor will they care." I answered icily.

He stared at me for a few minute and then said loudly again, "Bring a priest and their weapons."

I must be going insane. I was about to be bound to seven men I barely knew! The world must be coming to an end.

The guards untied the men behind me and let Sasuke stand. He threw me a strange look.

The priest came out and said/did a whole bunch of mumbo jumbo before announcing that I was forever bound to all of the guys behind me who found out were named, Itachi, Gaara, Neji, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai.

After that, the crowd eventually dispersed and the judge and guards left. It was about mid day when it was just I and the men behind me. A frown came to my face as a thought dawned upon me.

'I forgot to fucking buy the damned eggs.'

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and said, "Meet me at the place where I first met you later today."

With that, I jumped off the platform and hurried off to buy food.

_Later that day…_

I was now bleeding and in pain. I received a very heavy beating. I sighed and threw some clothes into a bag along with some medical supplies I had saved up money to buy. I also threw in some books and other things I thought would be necessary. Quietly as I could, since it was night time and everyone was sleeping, I snuck down stairs and stole some money from my parents' secret stash and snuck out the door.

I tried my best to bandage myself before I left the house, but it did little good. The wound on my arm was bleeding badly due to a glass cup being thrown at me. A bruise was forming on my left cheek because my father punched me. My stomach already had multiple bruises and scars like my back did. Life was just bad for me. I made my way to the forest and stopped for a second. What was I doing?

I practically forced them to marry me and now I expected them to take me with them? How selfish could I get? I needed to think. I walked over to 'my' clearing and sat down. I stared up at the sky and smiled as the stars twinkled. My arm began to throb painfully. It would most likely get an infection, but it could have been worse.

I settled for lying in the grass and staring at the stars again. I felt like singing. I thought carefully and finally decided on an old song that I used to hear the doctor sing when I talked to him.

_Angels fall from the sky my darling._

_They sing and dance for you sweetie._

_They will watch over the children as they're sleeping._

_They will kiss your hand,_

_Hold your heart, _

_And play across the land._

_The music that they sing is from heaven._

_They will stay with me, _

_And have watched me since I was seven._

_The angels fall from the sky_

_And when they can't go home_

_They cry._

_That's when the earth will die my child._

_When the angels cry,_

_The earth and its people will lie_

_Lie down and die._

I stopped singing and sat up. The song reminded me of an old story the women used to tell their children.

It was a story about an angel princess who took abandoned children to heaven with her where she took care of them. One day, a man saw her fly away with a child. Wanting to see her again, he left a doll out that looked like child. When the angel picked the doll up, the man lunged at the woman and managed to trap her on earth. For many years she lived with the man, and then one day, she wept for the first time and it was her last time because afterwards, she died of pain. Not the physical pain you feel from injuries, but the emotional pain she felt from being imprisoned on earth.

I looked at the stars again and then fell back down and closed my eyes.

I opened them again to see a shooting star fly by. I then wished out loud, "I wish I could find I place where I really belong. Somewhere where I can be happy and not worry about being abused or anything. I just ask for that simple wish."

After I made my wish, I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the soft ground completely oblivious to the seven pairs of eyes that watched me the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercenary's Life

Chapter Three: On the Road

"She's been sleeping all day now! Why can't we wake her up?"

"Hn,"

Voices? What's going on? I shifted myself a little and opened my eyes. At first I couldn't see anything, but then I saw shadows. Little fuzzy silhouettes came into view, and then finally the shapes focused. At first I stared at the black and blue eyes that looked at me and then, I screamed.

"AHHH!"

And like a chain reaction, the blue eyed boy screamed.

"AHH!"

The black eyed boy glared at the blued boy and said, "Shut up dobe. You're going to wake everyone up."

The blonde haired and blued eyes boy stopped abruptly and glared at the black eyed boy. "Shut up Sasuke bastard!"

"Make me Naruto."

Naruto launched himself at Sasuke and they started fighting on the floor. I sat up from the bed, which I figured out I was laying on when they were fighting, and stared at them. Naruto threw a right straight towards Sasuke's stomach, Sasuke blocked, Naruto tried to trip him, Sasuke blocked, Naruto tried to head butt him, Sasuke dodged, Naruto tried an upper cut, Sasuke dodged, dude, are you seeing the pattern yet?

This continued for about a few more minutes till the door to the room opened and collided with Naruto's face. At the door, Sai stood there looking down at Naruto.

"Sorry didn't see you there dick head."

Naruto instantly, like magic I tell ya, jumped up and started fighting with Sai. Hmm, if only I had food, this would make the comedy movie of the year because the door reopened and slammed into Sai's back and pushed him towards Naruto where they…_kissed_.

This time Gaara, Itachi, Neji, and Shino stood at the door with those weird anger marks on their heads.

Neji glared and then hissed out, "Don't you know there are other people trying to sleep here!"

Then he looked at Naruto and gagged.

"Fuck, I knew you were gay Sai."

Sai and Naruto jumped apart and started gagging and spitting on the ground glaring at each other. Sasuke was smirking, Gaara and Itachi looked emotionless, Shino looked a little green in the face, Neji was gagging, and Sai and Naruto were practically vomiting on the floor.

I couldn't help but let myself laugh. My laughter made them all look at me. I laughed until I couldn't breathe and wiped the tears from my eyes when I was done.

I looked at them and smiled, "Sorry, couldn't help it."

After a few moments, Naruto jumped up and scrambled over to me and said really fast, "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 19, and I have blonde hair, blue eyes, and think you're really pretty!"

I blinked a few times and then laughed again, "Hikari, Hikari Takiko, I'm seventeen, I have black hair, gold eyes, and thank you."

Naruto grinned and declared loudly, "I can tell that this is the beginning of a very beautiful relationship!"

Everyone sweat dropped at his antics, but I laughed again. When was the last time I laughed this many times in a day? Oh yea, never.

Sasuke walked over and shoved Naruto out of the way and looked me in the eyes.

"You are that girl from last time."

I stared back and cocked my head to the side and asked, "Huh?"

"From the forest."

"Oh, umm, yeah."

I ended up blushing because I remembered exactly what I did before I left. He stood up and said, "Go back to sleep, we're leaving in the morning." Then with that, everyone shuffled out and left me in the room by myself.

I stared at the door for a while and then got out of the bed. I found my bag on the floor by the corner. I stood there on the floor and finally thought,

'I did it, I'm free. I won't ever have to go home again. I'll never be beat again. I'm free.' A smile found itself to my face and for once in my life, I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

I turned around and then hissed in pain. My shoulder was throbbing in pain and it burned. I walked back over to my bag and found some bandages and ointment for the pain. I redid the bandaging, except more carefully this time, and went back to bed.

I fell into a wonderful and dreamless sleep.

_Morning_

I woke up to the brightness of the sunlight seeping through the window. I sat up and got out of the bed. I searched around my bag for some clothes. I found a simple shirt and pants. I changed out of my old clothes and noticed there was a blood stain on the sleeve. I would have to wash that. I changed my bandages and walked out of the room with my bag and everything. I went down the stairs that were to my right and found myself in a lobby. This was a hotel? Weird.

I went outside and thought about leaving the men, but then the thought was diminished when I realized I would be killed if I left on my own.

'These guys are my ticket out of here.'

---

Ish, sorry for the short chapter! I'm so busy with school and all this other stuff, I can't stand it. Anyways, I'm finally putting up that other fan fiction I said I would do. It's called "Hymns of Heaven." It has to do with vampires, demons, hunters, killers, etc.

Please read and review! C:


	4. Chapter 4

Mercenary's Life

Chapter Four: Promises

Naruto stared at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean you don't know anything about ninjas!"

Apparently we had set out an hour ago on foot at first, and then Neji spoke up saying that at this rate we'd still be in the woods by sunset.

And now here we were arguing about me and why I'm not a ninja and why I can't climb/run on trees.

"But I don't know how! Naruto, listen to me; I am not a ninja nor do I know _any_ ninja arts!"

"You didn't even try! You can't say you can't until you try!"

"Naruto! Ugh, someone please tell him I can't!"

The boys stared at me skeptically as I looked at them pleadingly.

"Try it!" Naruto whined at me.

I turned around and huffed.

"I can't! I can't because I'm _normal_! You know? Like not special!"

Naruto huffed. "Well, you didn't _try_! If you try and you can't do it, I'll drop the subject, and then one of us will carry you."

"Well, Naruto, I don't feel like making a fool of myself." I said hotly.

Using my peripheral vision, I saw Neji sigh out of impatience. Then in the blink of an eye, I was being held by Neji, bridal style.

I blink a few times before my brain actually comprehended the fact that Neji was carrying me now, and Naruto was yelling something about waiting for him.

Out of the fear of falling, I wrapped my arms around Neji's neck and held fast.

I felt him slightly stiffen before he relaxed. Somewhere during my ride, I fell asleep. By the time I woke up, I woke up alone in a room in a bed.

I smiled. The bed was comfy and it was quiet.

I sat up and found a pair of clothes set out on the chair. I grabbed the clothes and found the bathroom. I stared at the clothes in my hand; a black shirt, a brown pair of pants, a belt, and shoes were at the door.

After I finished my bath, re bandaged myself, and tied my hair back I went exploring.

_With the Mercenaries_

Itachi stared at all the members of the group.

"What are we going to do with the girl?" Sai inquired.

"She'll be too much trouble to keep with us." Neji added.

Naruto frowned in dissatisfaction. "She may be cute, but it'll be risking too much."

"So we'll leave her somewhere, or kill her?" Shino asked.

They all looked at each other trying to figure out what to do. After a few minutes, Gaara stood up and said, "We need to check on her. From what Sasuke has told us, she could be causing more trouble for us."

_With Takiko_

I eventually found my way outside into a lovely garden. Somewhere along the way, this lady ran by and just shoved something in my hands.

'A drawing book and a box of colors,' I mused.

Walking around the garden, I discovered there was a **huge** oak tree in the center. I shoved the book into my belt and the colors were put next to them. Backing up a few steps, I then ran towards the tree and jumped. Catching hold of one of the lower branches, I swung myself and used my legs to hang from the tree. When I finally sat up on the branch, I climbed higher and higher till I reached a high and sturdy branch. No one could see me, but I could see and hear everything below me.

I then caught sight of Gaara. I watched as he looked around for something and then walked off. Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Shino, and Sai eventually went by too. I sat in the tree and then started drawing.

'Eyes, lips, hair, face, legs, arms, body…'

I ended up sketching a lovely woman. Her long hair ebony cascaded down her back, her gold eyes soft and calm, cherry red lips full and pouty; her pale and delicate body was one of a goddess. I began scenery. She was dancing on a lake with flower blossoms. A white dress, long and flowing, shaped her body. A sash around her shoulders served only to emphasize her lovely arms even more.

I loved drawing; letting my imagination run wild. I sat in the tree for god knows how long and eventually decided to climb down.

When I got to the ground I sat beneath the tree quietly. I began to sing again.

_Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I will be OK_

Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de amai kage o motomete wa

I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo  
I'll be alright me wo tsubureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai wo I believe

Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete   
Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete  
Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mou ichido

Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tade wa iroaseru  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
Anna ni kasaneta omoi dara  
We'll be alright shinjite ireba sou  
Donna touku demo stay with me

Haru no hanareru no yoru ni mukare ni kite  
Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite  
Aki no ame fuyu no namida kazarame ai de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love yume no naka

Megareru toki wo kokoro ni ari no mama ni  
Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoide  
Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hide mo  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mune no oku

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me...

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me...

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me...

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me...

The song used to be sung around the village during New Years. I smiled. No one really asked me to sing because everyone hated me, but I really didn't mind. I wanted to sing for myself; only for me…and **him**.

I stopped in mid thought. Why was I thinking of him again? He shouldn't be in my head. It's over. We'll never be together again. He left me so long ago there's no point in trying to keep that promise…

_Flash back_

_A child with long black hair sat on his lap. Her eyes were gold and she hugged the young man tightly. _

"_You can't go! You promised you would stay with me!"_

_The little girl's hold on the man tightened._

_He looked down at her with his kind black eyes. He stroked her raven hair tenderly and lovingly._

"_Takiko, please…I have to go. I don't want to, but I have too. I'll come back, I promise. Will you keep your promise to me?"_

_Takiko sniffed back the tears and nodded._

"_I'll grow big and strong. Then one day, I'll fly to heaven and steal away the sun, moon, and stars just for you."_

_The young man smiled and hugged Takiko back and whispered into her ear, "That's right. When I come back, we'll be together forever."_

_He kissed her forehead and let her fall asleep in his arms._

_End of flashback_

I frowned. It's been too many years. Seven years? I was ten wasn't i? He promised…

He never came back though, and even if he does, he'll never find me.

I held back the bitter tears that started to form. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I wanted to slap myself for being such a cry baby.

I angrily wiped them from my eyes. I didn't cry. I never wanted to cry. I walked around the garden another time and wait till you couldn't tell I was crying. I made my way back to the door that led to the inside of the inn. I opened the sliding door and walked right into someone.

I would have fallen back if not for the pair of arms that circled my waist. I stared into the red eyes of Itachi. I blinked and smiled.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking."

He nodded and let me go. I went down the hall to the right and went into the room I called my own for now.

_Itachi's POV_

I stared at the girl's back as she went back to the room. She was defiantly annoying. Takiko was her name…

A stupid girl she was.

I walked over to the large oak tree and stopped. By the trunk were a booklet and a box of coloring tools. I walked over and picked up the booklet.

A lovely drawing of a woman dancing on a lake was portrayed. In the corner of the sheet was a signature that read,

Hikari Takiko.

I arched my brow. I didn't know our little 'wife' was so artistic. Sai would probably appreciate the delicacy of this picture.

I returned to the room where we were speaking earlier and handed the booklet and coloring tools to Sai. He looked at it and asked, "Did you do this?"

I gave an uncharacteristic snort and walked away.

"Hikari Takiko? She drew it? That ugly girl?" Sai asked under his breath.

What an idiot.

I took the booklet and coloring tools and proceeded to Takiko's room.

I found her looking out the window with a far off look in her eyes. I dropped the book on her bed and then left the room.

_Takiko's POV_

I heard the door close and whispered to the moon, "I'll grow up big and strong, and then I'll fly to the heavens and steal away the sun, moon, and the stars just for you. I promise…I'll find you again."

----

How was that for you? I think I'll keep Returning on hold for a little while longer. Just about another week or so, so don't worry! C: Anyways, I'm buried under school work, so I'll try and update soon.

Love you all!

S2 bunny


	5. Chapter 5

Holy crap…one freakin' month. I'm so sorry! I just had a lot of school stuff and then I kept getting sick and all this other crap I could tell you but I don't want to sound like Kakashi so I'll stop!

Okay, well then, I'll try and make updates longer for you guys. C:

Mercenary's Life

Chapter Five: A Gift

We were on the road again. It's been about four days since we left the inn. I still had my things and my new acquired booklet and coloring tools. No one really spoke to me, but then again, I was quite used to it. I guess leaving the village didn't make much of a difference. I didn't fit in these people either. I should just leave them. It would be less trouble for them.

That night when we stopped to rest, I offered to go look for firewood. When they weren't looking, I sneaked my bag with me and ran. I ran with speed I didn't know I had possessed. Eventually after running for about an hour, I stumbled over something. I yelp and threw my hands out to catch myself, but instead of landing on the cold ground like I expected I landed in something fluffy and warm. I blinked into the warmth and scooted back.

I gasped loudly, in front of me was the **biggest **wolf or dog. It was _humungous_! If I had to guess, it was probably about five feet tall and five feet long. (not counting the tail) My mouth hung open and I totally freaked when it started to bare its teeth at me.

Then I stopped when I heard a whimper behind me. I flipped around and gasped.

Behind me was smaller wolf and it looked like it was in labor. I looked to the other wolf then to the one in pain. I did the only thing an unsensable person would do…

Help the wolf go through labor.

I reached for it and after a couple of hours, there were a whole bunches of little pups running around and I was smiling like crazy.

The male one, walked over to me and laid its head down on my lap. Smiling, I started to pet him.

"Hmm, I think I shall name you Tyro, and your wife, Faya. Lets' see, six pups: Roro, Rara, Tyson, Spot, Scruffy, and Scrub. Aw, they're so cute!"

I smiled even wider as the all laid around me.

_With the Mercenaries_

"She ran off…"

Naruto looked crestfallen, but became angry when Sasuke said, "Well at least she's not inconveniencing us anymore."

"Shut up Sasuke! She saved our lives! We could have been executed!"

They all said nothing, but kept on going. Left behind, Naruto looked up and whispered, "If I have to do it alone, I swear I'll find you Takiko."

_With Takiko_

I stared at the trail of animals behind me. They continued to follow me no matter where I went. I finally gave up and walked to the male and said, "Fine, you can come, but don't cause any trouble!"

Before I could even react, I found myself on Tyro's back. I blinked as he started walking. It was like riding a horse.

Hours later, I sat at table looking over a menu of food. I would take some with me to feed my new acquired pets and was about to order when I saw _him_. My eyes widened in shock and fear. The same silver messy hair, the sameobsidian eye and the other covered with an eye patch, the same mask covering his lower face and neck…

_Kakashi…_

I stared for a while and then he turned and met my gold eyes. I saw his eyes visibly widen and he blinked several times as if he was trying to figure out if it was a dream. I stood up and ran out of the store.

Did he not remember me? After all these years, is this where he's been? I ran towards the woods where I left Tyro and Faya.

I was suddenly stopped whena tight grip circled my upper arm. I whipped around to see his matted hair and beautiful obsidian eye.

He was breathing heavy, so I guess he chased after me.

"Takiko…"

It was quiet for a few seconds before i found myself crushed in a hug. He buried his head into my hair and inhaled.

"You're here...you're not fake."

I felt the tears prick at my eyes...

"Kakashi...where? Where have you been? It's been so long and i can't believe that you're here. Why didn't you come back?"

His grip tightened on me.

I sat up sweating.

I blinked and looked around. 'What the freak...'

Was thatjust a dream? It felt so real. Kakashi...I wonder how he is. He never kept his promise, but i kept mine.

I smiled. At least the dream made me feel better. I felt a small lick on my hand. I looked down and found one of the pups, Tyson. He was the smallest of the litter, but he was the cutest. His dark brown fur that felt like silk, his adorable black eyes, and the cute little ears atop his head.

I picked him up and cuddled him.

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart."

Smiling i stood up and took Tyson with me. I walked around a while with my bag and was shocked to find a hot spring. :)

I decided to takea nice bath. As i relaxed in the water, I thought about my life and how I managed to live through it all. I wonder what happened to my parents.

Hopefully they died in some freak accident. I dunked my whole head under the water and then eventually came back up gasping for air. My medium length air stuck to my face as I whipped my head.

It felt so nice. I never realized how wonderful an open aired bath was. I scrubbed my skin and washed my hair. Strangely the water didn't burn my skin. It had, actually, no effect on my wound at all.

I started to sing.

_I never saw moor, never saw a moor_

_never saw a moor, never saw a moor._

_I never, I never saw the sea._

_I never saw saw a moor. Inever saw the sea, but I know how..._

_the heather looks, and what a wave must be._

_I never saw a moor, never saw a moor_

_never saw a moor, never saw a moor._

_I never spoke with God, nor visited him in heaven._

_I never spoke with God, nor visited him in heaven._

_But certain am I, of the spot, as if a chart were given._

_I never saw the see..._

I stopped singing and turned to see little Tyson staring at me adorable eyes. I smiled sweetly and picked him up and put in the water with me. I held him against my breasts and washed him.

The bushes started to rustle. My head whipped around and Tyson began to growl.

----------

!IM SO SORRY! it's been forever since i updated and i'm so sorry! i'll go update all the stories i can! i'm getting there with "Returning" the evil block hamsters are leaving. :)

S2 bunny


	6. Chapter 6

Mercenary's Life

Chapter Six: Kakashi and Takiko

I readied myself for whatever was going to come out of those bushes. I waited and then,

A dog walked out.

It was quiet, real quiet, and then SPLASH!

I blinked and a realized there was now a man in the water. I reacted on any girls' impulse…to scream.

"AHH!"

I dipped myself into the water until all you could see was my head. I searched around the water for anything.

"Excuse me miss, but what are you looking for?"

"AHH!"

I whipped around and came face to face with an eye. I blinked, and then his name escaped my lips.

"Kakashi…" and I fainted.

_With the Mercenaries_

Naruto watched everyone from behind. He felt so downhearted and crestfallen. He felt as if he had betrayed Takiko. When he had first met her, he said it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Of course it didn't last that long. Maybe she didn't like them.

Sasuke turned to him and asked, "What's with you dobe? Still upset about that whore?"

Naruto's temper just went BOOM!

"She isn't a whore! She saved us, and she was really nice!"

Neji sighed and said, "She left, it was her choice."

Naruto glared at his friend and said, "Well that priest said we were bound to her for life!"

"Who cares about what a damn priest said you dickless wonder." Sai retorted in annoyance.

Naruto sighed in defeat and then an idea came to his head.

"Well then," Naruto sat down, "if you don't go look for her then I'm not moving from this spot."

Sasuke sweat dropped and said, "Fine dunce. You can stay there and we'll just leave you."

But before the others could agree, Itachi spoke.

"We'll go look for her."

There was a long silence following it and then Naruto finally registered what Itachi had said. "WAIT WHAT! FOR REAL!"

Everyone was gapping at Itachi. "Big brother…are you sure? I mean we still ha-.." Itachi stopped Sasuke with a glare and said, "We're going to find her and that's final. Besides, she took plenty money from us."

Neji frowned and said, "Fine whatever."

_With Takiko and Kakashi_

I woke up to the smell of food that wafted through out the room. I slowly sat up as the blanket around slipped off.

My eyes scanned the room.The bedI was in wasin the corner of the room and there was a door tothe leftishcorner of the room.A blazing fire burning in front of me and there were my belongings as well as some familiar looking wolves sleeping in front of the fire.

A chuckle filled my ears and then, "You might want to pull that back up."

My eyes widened as I looked down only to find myself naked in the presence of a man. "Ahh!" I screamed and dove under the covers and then asked, "Who are you!" The unknown man walked over to my side and slipped something under the covers...a pair of sleeping clothes. "They might be too big for you cause they're mine." I peeked out from under the blanket and saw none other the the man that I've been waiting for all my life.

"Kakashi..." I breathed his name out as he gave me a cheeky smile from underneath his mask.

I blinked at him and then slowly but surely I embraced him in a hug.I felt his shift as he pulled my naked form onto his lap and whispered, "You've matured finely little Takiko." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

He reached up and brushed away my tears, pulled down his mask to reveal his face,and then his lips met mine. Intense heat and passion flowed through my body in a rush. His hands ran down my back then up as he pushed me down on the bed. Straddling my waist he kissed my forehead then began to leave butterfly kisses down my neck. I gasped as his teeth grazed my delicate skin.

His hands began to wander and touch me. I blushed as his fingers just gently brushed my breasts. His hands went lower and then he touched my wound. Gasping from pain, I squirmed beneath him. Kakashi lifted his body of me and touched the wound as it began to bleed. His lips frowned and his brows creased together. He looked upset and worried.

"I don't think I should have left you in the village."

"Kakashi...I..." Then suddenly I felt a wave of nausea rush through me and then promptly...

I fainted.

---

OOO! Some Takiko and Kakashi going down here. xD well i hoped you guys liked this chapter. I'm off the update something else now! possibly **free falling** and then i'll update **playing with fire**. mhmm, well review because i love you!


End file.
